Draco the Owl
by Cursiveismything
Summary: read this crack fic and find out. but its about harry and dracohedwig, ron, trelawney, and katie b. no one knows hu that is. this was written for pure fun, so if you dislike drek, GET OVER IT!


LOL, me n my friend wrote every other sentence, and look what happened!!!!

Harry Potter walked down the street with his owl. Ron was stalking them, because he liked Hedwig. She was very pretty. This isn't fair, because J.K.Rowling made Ron ugly. Not _too _ugly…but just enough. Just enough so that what? So that no one wanted to look at him. Yup he's ugly. But not as bad as his girlfriend…**PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Argh! **_HOLY CRAP DUDE!!!!!! WHEN DID THEY GET TOGETHER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!???_**

In the seventh book. We know this because J.K.Rowling is predictable with pairings… erm.. yes. Ron and trelawney is verrrrryy predictable. I've known it since the day they met, so romantic, sigh…your krazy. So r u!!!!!! shaddup. OK. Thank u. I'm typing, hahahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaqahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!dflbndfjbkgbkdfbjfbjkfgjdfdfjklfhfdjklgreuibfjkdbjehgfmdh gfdjkbnfjkbnrufjiohm,ghfjdkgnfejklhgejrk. I just remembered somefink. Ow, my nose hurts…has ikle ronniekins got sumfink on his nosie? Yes, yes he does… blubp! Invader's blood marches through my veins, like giant, radioactive, rubber pants!!!! The pants command me, do not ignore my veins!!!!! Ed-I mean zim is crazy… and short! Who r u calling so short it makes u want to step on him?!?!?!?!?!!!!???? I NEVER SAID THAT!!! U know who's short???? Harry in the first book!!!! Back to our first topic, with harry and Hedwig… they were enjoying nice fresh air when Ron popped out from behind them. "Business is lame!!!!" he yelled. Then Katie came out from the sewers "shaddup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ickle ronniekins" she yelled "business ish coolio!1!" "no its not…" Ron mumbled, before flying away on pigwidgeon. "dammit! I have an incapability to think!" Ron shouted after harry who was once again left alone.. with Hedwig. Hedwig began to twitch, and turned into a dude, saying, "I am Draco Malfoy, the great animagus who has just revealed himself!!!" "Nooooooooo!!!" Ron said from far away. "holy crap your that dude!" exclamed harry; "Whats an ex-clam?" Asked Draco, "Is it a deceased clam?"

"nuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!""" shouted harry! "but-but-but I thought u were an owl! U were one just 2 seconds ago were not u!??!" "No, that was um………Edward elric!!! Yeah, that's who it was…" Draco said. "OMG! ED IS HAWT!- i mean… Ed isn't an owl? What u goin on 'bout?" "Do I remind you of Ed?" Draco started hula dancing. "not when you're hula-ing u don't" sai-d harry. "What if I stopped bleaching my hair?" Draco conga danced. how can u cogna dance with only 1 persona????? N e way harry said "that's friggen SEXY dude!" and joined him. "what should I say?" Draco asked. "omg the screen flashed!" "OMG, COVER UR EYES, ITS UNCLEAN!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed. "I'm harry" herry said. "U r? OMG, ive been looking 4 u all day!!!!! What was the quidditch homework?" "there is none, dumass. your stoopid. I spelled dum rong" harry said. "yeah, how do u manage 2 make spelling arrors wen ur talkin?" draco said mis-spelledly. "like that1" harry screeched and pointed to the empty air above draco's head. "Lyke in that movie with the Beatles, where john lenon said love and it came out as text?" Draco spelled! "u know how to spell draco. I'm so proud." Harry said… um. "I like brooms!!!!!!!" Draco started flying. He was wearing a skirt. "how can u fly w/o a broomstick" harry said, totally oblivious to the fact he could see up draco's skirt. "u just have 2 believe! Like this!!!!" draco started singing, "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!!!!!" "so do I said harry as he grinned and flew into the sky like a … rocket. "omg, dude, a rocket!!!!" Draco pointed. "What does that remind u of?" "me" harry said as his voice faded away.. then came back as he started coming back down. "I'll catch you!" draco said as he missed. "u missed me" said captain obvious. "wend captain obius get here? Does that mean I have 2…what was the rhyme?" he thought, a very hard thing 2 do 4 him. "what rhyme?" harry yelled. "u no, the 'u missed me, u missed me, now u gotta…something…" draco was still having trouble with the thinking. "kiss a bee? No, wait.. that doesn't work" "Kiss a tree?" "kiss a klee?" "whats a klee? Oh, now u gotta kiss me!!!" Draco exclaimed. "y? nvm, it doesn't matter" and they kissed. How, um… romantic…? Draco suffocated…then he was unconscious, but harry didn't notice, cuz hes dum. I guess harry turned from captain obvious to captain oblivious. Draco was having a weird dream…) there was butterfliyes (with a british accent!) also, they kept misspelling their names. On a totally differentio note, draco never found out what a klee was. How sad. Harry gave up and dragged draco to the litter box. I wont even ask/… thus ends the epic of harry, headwig/draco, Ron, and Katie (who no one knows anyway…)


End file.
